let's meet again even in Samarra
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kau tidak selalu mengingatnya, tetapi di masa ketika kau mengingatnya, kau mengingat semua kisah hidupnya. [arthur/master]


.

[Let's meet again even in Samarra]

.

* * *

_Arthurproto/OC; second POV; multiverse—_

_Fate/Stay Night, Fate Grand Order, and all Fate series are Type Moon's. I didn't gain any profit from this (except for Arthur's love, yeah #kicked)  
Looks Red Taste Blue by Mayday Parade & Goodnight, Moon by Go Radio __**on repeat**_**.  
**_(tho basically I wrote this on high because of caffeine lmao)_

.

.

.

.:.

_you don't have to, but thanks for reading this absurdity._

.:.

.

.

.

_Kau tidak selalu mengingatnya, tetapi di masa ketika kau mengingatnya, kau mengingat semua versi tentangnya._

Ia yang membuang tatapannya ketika malu; ia yang pemarah namun penuh perhatian padamu; ia yang mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingmu, sembari membisiki sumpah setianya untuk selalu mengingat dan menemukanmu (_kapanpun, di manapun, Arthur._) Kau tidak bisa memilih versi mana darinya yang paling kau suka, kau menyukai semua versi itu—karena setidaknya itu bukan versinya yang berbalut kutukan tak termaafkan (sedang, bilah pedang sucimu tertancap arogan pada jantungnya), bukan ia yang kemudian menyebut namamu dalam tangis (sekalipun ia tahu di tanganmulah hidupnya akan berakhir dengan tragis); bukan ia yang menarikmu dari bahaya sementara ia sendiri terluka, menderita, tak berdaya—

kau menyukainya yang _itu_, yang tersenyum ketika bahagia (meski di kali itu Dewa tidak memberinya suara); yang menjumpaimu suatu kali kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi (dengan begitu ia tidak perlu terluka lagi). Setidaknya ia yang _itu _bukanlah versinya yang berdiri di tepi jembatan, tersenyum sendu padamu sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Kau bahkan menyukai versinya yang _ini_, yang sekalipun dunia runtuh di bawah kakinya, ia tak akan menyerah pada Pilar Iblis dan kehancuran. Kau menyukainya yang _ini_, yang tidak pernah berharap apa-apa, yang pesimis akan nasib dunia, namun selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga. Kau menyukainya yang _ini_, yang egois, yang menuruti hasrat pribadi meski tugas menyelamatkan dunia membebani kedua pundak lemahnya.

Ah, mungkin memang kau paling menyukai ia yang _ini—_

ia yang kau panggil dengan sebutan _Master _di kali pertama; yang kemudian menyambutmu dengan dekapan erat serta '_terima kasih sudah kembali' _yang terlampau hangat.

.

.:.

.

_Kau tidak selalu mengingatnya, tetapi di masa ketika kau mengingatnya, kau mengingat semua kisah hidupnya._

Ia yang terlahir sebagai bunga layu, yang menunggu saat-saat datangnya kematian. Tetapi kau yang terlahir menjadi hujan turun padanya duluan. Kau pikir kau menyelamatkannya saat itu, tetapi hujan yang terlalu deras justru merusak tangkainya, membuat kelopaknya berguguran, menghancurkannya tanpa bekas di atas tanah basah.

Kau ingat kisahnya yang terlahir sebagai seorang dokter perang sementara kau adalah satu di antara ratusan tentara yang terluka. Ia merawat lukamu tanpa pamrih, tanpa letih. Menggenggam tanganmu di malam-malam ketika _painkiller_ tidak lagi bereaksi. Ia yang (seharusnya) melepaskan jalinan perbanmu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, kalau saja tentara musuh tidak melanggar kode etik dengan menyerang kamp-kamp medik. Kau terpaku ketika darahnya merembas pada jubah putih kusamnya, tetapi bagimanapun, tidak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk menyusulnya (mungkin ia mengeja namamu sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi konyolmu sebelum meregang nyawa).

Keduanya itu bukanlah kisah favoritmu, tetapi setidaknya di kedua kisah itu kalian sama-sama mati, menghilang dan mati. (cukup adil, Arthur, cukup adil.)

Kisah favoritmu adalah ketika di hari perayaan yang menjemukan barangmu tertukar dan kalian tanpa sengaja berjumpa. Kau tidak mengingatnya, tetapi ia mengingatmu (ia selalu mengingatmu, _dengar_), sungguh kau tidak mengingatnya saat itu, tetapi kau mengerti bahwa hari-harimu selanjutnya akan menjadi buruk jika kau tidak menjumpainya kembali.

Kisah favoritmu bukanlah ketika kau adalah raja dan ia penyihir wanita, kisah favoritmu adalah ketika kalian sama-sama orang biasa yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka (meski kisah yang seperti ini hanya terjadi sekali di antara ribuan semesta).

Kisah favoritmu lainnya adalah yang ini: sekarang. Ketika _karma_mu terputus, siklus reinkarnasimu berakhir dan ia membangkitkanmu sebagai _roh pahlawan_. Mungkin kau mengingatnya, mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya; toh itu tidak lagi penting sekarang, sebab ia akan selalu mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa.

Ini adalah kisah terfavoritmu, karena selagi fajar menyingsing di luar, kau dalam raga manusiamu akan menunggu dalam diam sampai kedua matanya kembali terbuka (kali ini pasti akan _terbuka_, kali ini kau tak perlu menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya). Biasanya ia akan memejamkan matanya lagi, kecuali jika ia menyadari kehadiranmu (ia akan buru-buru mendorongmu melewati pintu kamarnya); malu dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu; sementara kau yang dihiasi senyum lebar akan berkata dengan lantang, "selamat pagi, Master," _kali ini pun, terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku._***

.

.

.

-_fin._


End file.
